Jobie Wan Kenobi
Jobie Wan Kenobi (Pronunciation: Joe-bee One Ken-Oh-Bee) is a character in the JvS Universe. He is written by user Calmaen vor Lalimar Basic Information Night Jedi Rank: Night Patriarch Position held within the Night Jedi: Co-Patriarch of the Endor Citadel, Shadow Arts Instructor, and teacher of Basic Force Techniques, and Dogfighting. Roleplay Homeworld: Endor Occupation: Force Instructor Appearance: Clothes; Sith Robes, covering in some places pieces of Mandalorian battle armour, laden with hidden weapons and equipment. Spaceship/Fleet: A custom built Sith Infiltrator, the 'Invisible', fully cloakable, and combat ready, with a large array of lasers and launchers hidden behind fast jettisonable hull plates. Carries a large arsenal of hand weapons, probe droids, interrogation droids, and 3 maintenance astromech units. 'Invisible' docks aboard a VSDII for longer range/higher profile transport. Also controls the remains of the old Night Jedi defence force. Weapons: Thaissen crystal Saber, reflects Force alignment of opponent, Nightscythe - a saber-scythe custom made by the Night Jedi of Endor (Main Article: Jobie's Nightscythe), and a lightknife with a Sith power-enhanced crystal, and the Sniper-styled-shotgun (SSS), along with an array of other hidden weaponry. Force Powers: Jobie trained under a Sith as a stealthy assassin. He is therefore well trained in Stealth related force powers; Force Stealth, Force Camouflage etc. Also as a Sith, he has mastered Force Lightning and other standard Sith Force attacks. He also has high proficiency in the core powers ( Telekinesis, Force Empathy, Mind Trick etc) After a almost 20 year sabatical from the Night Jedi, which he spent exploring the universe and studying the Force, he has very strong powers ranging across the Force arts. Ground Transport: FC-20 Speeder, carried by the 'Invisible' Also known to use Night Jedi ground transports, such as BARC speeders and Flash speeders. Accomplishments/Goals: Achieved status of Night Jedi Patriarch, Endor Citadel. =Biography= Backstory ', Jobie's personal starship.]] Jobie was recruited into the Sith at an early age, snatched from his family on Corellia by an unknown Sith. He trained as the Sith Master's apprentice, and reached the rank of Sith Warrior, at which time the Infiltrator 'Invisible' was built for him. At around the age of 25, he became disillusioned with the bloodthirsty Sith ways, and ran off to become a mercenary bounty hunter. He spent many years in that profession. In-universe History Invasion of Endor Deciding to return to the Sith for a new mission, Jobie made contact with the Night Jedi Rahmus Baktran, who held a position on the Sith Council. Under Rahmus, he took on task of scouting out and infiltration of the facilities on the Forest Moon of Endor, eventually leading to the moon's capture from the potfarmers who littered the place. After destroying the pot farms and related facilities that had been blighting the surface, he watched, and defended the area, as the Night Jedi constructed a new Citadel on the planet. Teaching He took on a teaching position as Shadow Arts Instructor, and over time, expanded his role in teaching, taking on more subjects, including The Basics of the Force, and Force-aided Dogfighting. All of his teachings were recorded in holofilm, as was standard Night Jedi practice, and were permanently available from the Citadel central computer. During this time he made many new friends and aquantances through the Night Jedi. Aside from the Citadel staff, this included Abyss, Valiana, Kyle Tinto, Tanek Ara, and many more. Pydyr Main Article: Pydyr Mission In an attempt to help the wandering student/bounty hunter Valiana, Jobie and several other members of the Citadel journeyed to Pydyr, to seek the Fallanassi's aid. There, Jobie learned of the White Current, and became adept at detecting it's use, but never delved into the Fallanassi's views of the Force himself. Patriarch He eventually rose to rank of Patriarch, and along with others of the same rank, took over leadership of the Citadel. As the Patriarchs gradually began to disappear without a trace, Jobie took over as sole Patriarch of the Citadel. Under his leadership, the Order began to thrive once more. This lasted through several important events, including the Endor Sith Breakaway and the Endor Outpost Attack. Sabbatical After the outpost battle and the subsequent Second Night Jedi vs Valerian Battle, Jobie went on a near-20-year sabbatical to explore the Universe and to learn more about the Force. Return He returned to the Citadel around 58ABY, to help restore the Night Jedi, who once again had crumbled. He met with old Night Jedi Rossiter Briggs, Oola Palantea and Ne'aol, and began to rebuild the Order once more. Iron Fists War Upon hearing from an old friend, Kyle Tinto, that he would like some assistance, Jobie set about preparing the Night Jedi fleet for action. He knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to get the Night Jedi name recognised once more. After initial preperations, he took the Invisible to Muunilinst to meet Kyle, leaving Oola in charge of preparing the fleet. He participated in the planning of the attack, and then returned to Endor to fetch the fleet. He regrouped with the Dark Jedi at Thyferra, before proceeding to Manaan. During the battle, he flew Invisible as a starfighter, dogfighting with Jan'shyr Ronin's T-50 Assault Fighters, and flying escort for groups of ships. He also made an attack run on a Nebula-class star destroyer, before recloaking and retreating. Once the battle was declared over, he took the fleet back to Endor for repairs. Diplomacy Back on Endor, he met with Ne'aol and Nathan Malreaux, and they discussed an alliance. After the discussion, he was called to Mustafar, where an opportunity had presented itself to utilise the Mustafar Orbital Shipyards. He helped the repair of Nightscythe, but was called back to Endor to talk with Corwen Dymek. Before talking with Dymek, however, he met with the Admiral of the Jedi Shadows' fleet. Partway into the negotiations, he was interupted by a large disturbance in the Force from an Ewok village out in the forest. He went to investigate, hearing that Oola Palantea was tracking the an attacker. He felt that Oola would require assistance, and headed out with three Night Jedi Fire Teams, on BARC Speeders. Upon arriving, he saw Oola being held in a Force Choke, but Vincent Darklighter pursuaded the attacker, Malice Hingang, to back down. However, Malice continued to taunt Jobie, enraging him to attack. The two duelled for a short time, each taking minor injuries, until Ne'aol and Vincent Darklighter intervened. Vincent took charge of Malice, and Jobie returned to the Citadel. There, Jobie continued with the negotiations, with Admiral Jian of the Jedi Shadows and Corwen Dymek for a time, until receiving an urgent transmission from Tymeer Veev, and taking the fleet to help Veev out at Kamino. Kamino During the jump, Veev told him the situation was mostly resolved, so he turned the fleet around. However, after seeing telemetry from a probe, he realised the opposing force were attacking Kamino, and ordered the fleet back to stop them. Upon arriving, he communicated with the Phoenix Imperium Second Fleet to stop the attack, but negotiations broke down. However, before hostilities broke out, another PI fleet arrived, and Jobie began negotiations with them, going aboard Grand Admiral Bothar'el's ship Helldiver to speak face to face. The negotiations were interrupted by the arrival of the Mandalorian Australis Clan, who also threatened the Night Jedi fleet. Lucky, Jobie had convinced the PI admiral that he meant no harm, and the PI fleet moved to separate the Mandalorians from the Night Jedi fleet. Jobie quickly agreed a price for the business, and after discussions took place with all three sides, he took the fleet back to Endor. Reemergence Back on Endor, Jobie fell back into his role as Patriarch. He met with several old aquantances, including his old friend Pryce Fisto, who had recently found his way back to the main Universe. During his talks with Pryce, the two of them decided to revive the old Night Jedi concept of missions, and planned an expedition to former Night Jedi installations to determine their current status, and figure out what had happened at each one. The missions started off with a trip to Kashyyyk, taking Pryce's ship the Jade Barracuda, along with Jobie's apprentice Oola Palantea, and Pryce and his apprentice Ballarra Nimi'tar. Kashyyyk Upon arriving at Kashyyyk, there was some trouble with the local Sith defences, to which Jobie used his previous experience as a Sith to handle. He was relayed through to the superiors, who knew of the Night Jedi from a time before and allowed Jobie and the others through. They landed nearby to the location of Tantalus' Citadel, and found it to be in ruins. Upon investigating, Jobie discovered the True Assassin insignia, and realised the Citadel had at some stage been taken over. When the group managed to get inside the ruins, Jobie searched around using a glowrod, until they found a computer room. He used his Nightscythe's power cell to power on one of the machines, and downloaded as much data as he could. His next role in the mission was to cut open the turbolift shaft using his lightsaber, and he and the group climbed down using the unfurled fibra-rope he used to attach his Nightscythe to his back. Upon reaching the below-ground archives, Jobie searched the holocrons for useful data, finding Tantulus' holocron. After completing his research aims on Kashyyyk, Jobie and the others came back to Endor for the Jedi Unification Meeting. Meeting of the Jedi Jobie participated in the Jedi Unification meeting, helping to decide the Night Jedi's place within the Unification scheme. Partway through the meeting, however, he was called off to address some security concerns, and meeting Gabriel Solomon in the forest of Endor, and he organised a crew to tend to and repair Gabe's ship. He also encountered another group whom he observed them and followed to the Jedi Shadows Enclave. Satisfied that everything was taken care of, he returned to the meeting, where he heard a speech from General Reece, who asked for help. After Reece had left, Jobie sent Oola Palantea to find out more about the war Reece spoke of. To be continued as the story develops... =Strengths and Weaknesses= Strengths Jobie's training as a Sith assassin gives rise to most of his strengths; he is a well-rounded duellist, a camouflage and concealment expert, and strong with standard Dark-side Force attacks. His training with the Night Jedi also trained him to use some light-side Force powers as well. He has also mastered combat with the Nightscythe, which provides for lightsaber combat which his opponents would be unfamiliar with. His Night Jedi philosophy of using all emotions would be of particular use in battle, as he could draw on both positive and negative emotions for strength. His Sith upbringing but inate desire to do good would often work favourably for him, too, as he could interact with both Jedi and Sith without conflict. Weaknesses This information has been hidden, as it may make it harder to play fairly. To see the information, click 'show'. =Behind the Scenes= Jobie Wan's name was taken directly from a player profile that his author, User:Calmaen vor Lalimar used in the old Star Wars video games. It was created as a portmanteau of his IRL first name, and a recognisable Star Wars name. His IC sabbatical was created to explain his absence from the game during User:Calmaen vor Lalimar's break from RP for his final year of University. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Night Jedi Category:ex-Bounty Hunters Category:ex-Sith Category:Ex-Assassins